


银戒指

by Redbluelight



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbluelight/pseuds/Redbluelight
Summary: ABO





	银戒指

**Author's Note:**

> ABO

(7.)

在以前，在他们还没有拥有过第一个吻的时候，绿谷出久一直觉得爆豪胜己的吻一定是粗暴的，像个野兽一样，撕咬他，吮吸他的血液，这完全符合他的幻想，他就是需要爆豪胜己用这种强烈的方式表达出对他的爱。

对方如同爆发的岩浆，而他是等待灰飞烟灭的树林，在他每一次盯着爆豪胜己走神的瞬间，他就已经无数次化成灰烬了。

他们的第一个吻，绿谷出久没能记住，发情期与酒精令他忘记就很多东西，他不确定爆豪胜己是否有吻过自己，而他，他就更不可能去吻对方——他一直小心翼翼，努力在欲望的冲击下保持理智，就算撑开爆豪胜己那又湿又软的肠道的过程，他也是缓慢而又温柔的，他不愿让对方在这个过程中感到任何不适，所以在对方一直偏着头捂着嘴巴时，他没有凑过去吻他。

现在才算得上绿谷出久心里与爆豪胜己的第一个吻，刚才那一下顶多算是"碰到一起"而已。

绿谷出久在某些方面很贪心。

他托着爆豪胜己的脑袋，滋滋作响地去搅对方的舌头，一开始他是轻柔的，先是摩擦嘴唇，然后才是去跟爆豪胜己的舌头打招呼，等到这里，爆豪胜己却不耐烦了，用牙齿咬了一下他的舌头，绿谷出久不觉得痛，他稍微加重了力度，继续他的温和做派，终于，爆豪胜己发怒了，嘴唇直接压了上来。

"给我专心！"

爆豪胜己含糊地吼了一句，绿谷出久得逞地笑起来。

绿谷出久就是喜欢这个，他知道爆豪胜己是需要他的，对方爱他，他全部明白。

于是绿谷出久松开对方，用力撑了一下窗沿，跳进了房间里。爆豪胜己退后一步，绿谷出久还没来得及挤出一个微笑，对方已经冲上来抱住了他，扯着他的衣领，因为太用力，衣领直接被撕破了——完全的爆豪胜己做法，绿谷出久太怀念了。

他揽着对方的腰，从前他没有爆豪胜己高，现在如果不去计较那细微的差别，他已经跟爆豪胜己一样高了，不过到了这个时候，绿谷出久竟有些怀念起当初自己的矮个子，如果是以前的自己，现在一定能方便地把头在爆豪胜己的颈间，把自己埋进对方的omega的甜蜜气味里去。

绿谷出久把爆豪胜己抱起来，把他放在桌子上，他摸了摸湿漉漉的桌面，"都是水。"

这句话意有所指，爆豪胜己瞪着他，右脚抬起来踩在他的胸口，"少说蠢话。"

绿谷出久叹了口气，手指在爱人的会阴处按了按，指尖布料湿热的触感让他阴茎涨得发疼，"你的裤子都湿了，小胜。"

omega发情时分泌出的性液又骚又甜，绿谷出久蹲下去，双手分开了爆豪胜己的双腿，脑袋对着那淫秽的中间地带嗅了嗅。

"再做多余的事就杀了你——"爆豪胜己沙哑着声音道，但他并没有并拢双腿的意思。

绿谷出久伸出手脱下他的裤子，爆豪胜己粗挺的性器立即跳了出来，上面还黏着透明的液体，两颗卵蛋鼓胀得可爱，不知是不是因为一直抒发不了欲望的原因，卵蛋显出几分经受折磨后的颓弱。沿着稀稀疏疏的性毛往下，就是正张着一条小缝的肉孔，今夜的月光并不亮，但是绿谷出久知道那肉孔一定是熟透了的红色。

"小胜，我能摸一摸吗？"虽然在询问，可是却没有等爆豪胜己回答，绿谷出久说完就把食指的第一个指节送了进去。

"呜……！"

爆豪胜己捂住嘴巴，一些细碎的呻吟漏了出来，绿谷出久继续把食指插进去，爆豪胜己显然已经做好了被插入的准备，肠道里又热又软，滑腻湿润，可还是有点太紧了，绿谷出久怕伤到他，便站起来，亲了亲对方的胸口，道:"小胜，放松一点。"

爆豪胜己红着眼睛看着他，他当然想放松，但是他心里还是有那么一点紧张。

妈的，他想，他自己已经是一个父亲了，却像个没开过苞的omega一样，敏感又害羞。

爆豪胜己完全忽视了自己这么久来也就只经历过一次性事而已。

绿谷出久缓缓地把第一根手指全部插进去，便很快加入第二根手指，他另一只手没有空着，握着爆豪胜己的阴茎，上下撸动起来。

爆豪胜己急促地喘着气，从喉咙里发出几声微弱的甜美呻吟，阴茎在绿谷出久手里喷射精液，他为此涨红了脸，明明绿谷出久只是碰了他前面不过几下而已，这有点丢人。

他有些气恼，他一脚踩在对方顶起裤子的老二上，"操，别啰嗦了，哈……直接进来，老子没那么柔弱。"

"会痛的，小胜。"绿谷出久抿抿唇，"听话。"

"不进来就滚出去。"爆豪胜己加重了踩在对方阴茎上的力度。

绿谷出久被他弄得没办法专心，只好把放在对方肠道里的三根手指拔出来，他的手指已经全是爆豪胜己流出来的淫液了。

爆豪胜己满意了，似嘉赏一般地用脚掌揉了揉对方比刚才更硬更大了的阴茎。

"小胜，你太过分了。"绿谷出久抓住他的脚踝，解开裤子，把自己的阴茎放出来，他扶着阴茎，用龟头蹭了蹭爆豪胜己的脚掌心，"以后我能操你的脚吗？"

"……靠。"爆豪胜己一愣，"不可以！"

"小胜，你真的很过分。"绿谷出久嘟囔了一句，他把爆豪胜己的双腿叠起来，压在对方的胸口，"你自己抱着腿，小胜，我要进去了。"

爆豪胜己刚想拒绝，却感觉到穴口一涨，一个坚硬又粗大的东西捅了进来，他被撑开了。

"啊！"

最私密的地方被对方一点点入侵，爆豪胜己的胸口因为急促的呼吸而剧烈上下起伏着。

"快一点……唔、嗯……"

绿谷出久仍旧是绿谷出久，就算过了五年，对方的做爱方式还是一成不变，这令爆豪胜己感到莫名的愉悦，当对方插入一半的时候，他忍不住大声地叫了出来。

"爸爸？"爆豪雄志在床上发出了含糊的声音。

爆豪胜己的理智这个时候才开始提醒他他的儿子还在房间里，他吓了一跳。爆豪胜己捂住嘴巴，掩盖住他那些羞耻的声音。如果让爆豪雄志看到他现在的模样……这太糟糕了，爆豪胜己想不下去了了，他想推开绿谷出久，可对方却没有把阴茎拔出去的意思，仍旧插在他的屁股里，甚至开始了小幅度地律动。

"爸爸，你在吗？"

"雄志，"正在爆豪胜己在心里骂人的时候，绿谷出久开口了，他的声音沙哑又温和，"你还记得我吗？我是今天的那个叔叔，你爸爸生病了，我现在得抱他去治疗，你乖乖睡觉，知道吗""

"我爸爸呢？"爆豪雄志小声地问，"他还醒着吗？我看不到他，可以点灯吗？"

"嗯，他醒着。"绿谷出久朝爆豪雄志体内顶了顶，"小胜，跟雄志说句话吧。"

爆豪胜己无言地瞪了他一眼，但现在的情况他没办法起来揍对方一顿，他只好妥协，朝爆豪雄志说:"臭小子，我……天一亮就回来，快点乖乖睡觉。"

"好吧。"爆豪雄志翻了个身，糯糯地道别:"爸爸再见。"

"……再见。"爆豪胜己偏过头仔细听着对方的呼吸，发现爆豪雄志很快又睡过去了，他松了口气，等他转过头来想教训他的alpha时，绿谷出久却把他抱了起来。

混蛋臭久——爆豪胜己反射性地抱住他的肩膀，绿谷出久已经开始朝着门外走去了，可他的阴茎还留在他的屁股里呢！

"抱歉，"绿谷出久低声道，"因为太舒服了……我不想拔出来。"

爆豪胜己咬紧牙，下坠感使他紧紧搂着绿谷出久的脖子，他不知道绿谷出久要带他去哪里，他只知道自己快疯了。屁股里的阴茎轻轻抽插着，绿谷出久每走一步，那根阴茎便更进一分。

走出门这段路分外地长，爆豪胜己他用力抓着绿谷出久的肩膀，他的腰已经没有力气了。

绿谷出久打开门，又轻轻关上。旅馆的走道安静极了，每一个房间都有人居住，爆豪胜己产生了强烈的羞耻感，他动了动，想从对方身上下来，绿谷出久急喘一口气，对他的动作做出了惩罚，他抓住爆豪胜己的屁股，狠狠往那肉洞里顶了一下。

那一下几乎就要碰到爆豪胜己的子宫口了，小腹里又酸又麻，在他就要忍不住叫出声的时候，绿谷出久终于打开了另一个房间的门。

"本来跟老板说好明天住进来的，现在只能食言了。"

爆豪胜己浑身是汗，睫毛都是湿的，听了他的话也没什么反应。

他被绿谷出久放在了床上，大腿被用力分开，肠道里的满涨感消失了，但是下一秒绿谷出久又立即插了进来，这一下结结实实撞到了爆豪胜己的子宫口。

金发的omega再也忍不住，他的阴茎又一次颤抖地射精，射精的同时，他抬起头吻住了绿谷出久的唇，让那过于放荡的呻吟全被对方吞下去。

绿谷出久从他的下巴一路吻下去，从脖子到他的胸口，爆豪胜己结实的，象征着力量肌肉此刻被对方猥亵地用舌头舔玩着，早已挺立的乳粒被对方含入口中吮吸，爆豪胜己浑身无力地躺在床上，他的一只腿被绿谷出久抬起，对方又开始了对他的操弄。

绿谷出久每一下都能顶到爆豪胜己的子宫口。爆豪胜己第一次的时候就被他按在地上一直用阴茎朝着这能孕育新生命的入口研磨，他那次非常丢脸地哭了出来，而这次，他似乎也没办法忍受身体里这股令大脑空白的快感，刺激产生的生理泪水争先恐后地流出来，罪魁祸首却开始舔舐他的眼角，把他的眼泪全部舔了个干净。

"小胜，小胜……"对方轻声叫着他的名字，"你里面好软，好紧……"

"啊、嗯……"

"就是这里，生出来勇志的吗？"绿谷出久的手摸到了两人交合的地方，那里被爆豪胜己流出来的水弄得湿哒哒的。

"不……唔、不然呢！"

"好厉害。"绿谷出久说，"这是一个父亲的身体……是我的儿子的父亲的身体……"

爆豪胜己听不下去了，他伸出手想去捂住绿谷出久的嘴巴，却被对方抓住了。

"你全部都是我的了，小胜。"绿谷出久带着笑意道，"就连你的血液，也同我牢牢绑定在一起了，雄志就是证明，不是吗？"

爆豪胜己睁大眼睛，看着上方微笑着的绿谷出久，忽然嗤笑了一声。

"你听好了，废久。"爆豪胜己道，"是你，你属于我，是你被我征服了，你才是属于我的所有物。"

他说完，绿谷出久再也忍耐不住地快速抽插起来，爆豪胜己却开始笑，笑声里夹杂着断断续续的甜腻呻吟。

"没错，小胜。"

绿谷出久像一头初生的小兽，眼睛亮亮地看着他。

"从你把那枚戒指给我的时候，我就已经属于你了。"

他猛地又抽插了几下，把精液射进了爆豪胜己的身体内部。

"所以，你不要再离开我了。"

——TBC——


End file.
